Circumstances
by Sodasgirl212
Summary: What if Katniss didn't get the chance to volunteer as tribute? What if her older sister beat her to it?
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games

Katniss stood behind me, braiding my long blonde hair as I stared into the mirror blankly. My facial expression did not show the inner turmoil running amuck behind my blue eyes, unlike my youngest sister Prim. Every fear and nightmare was evident on her fair features. Today was the Reaping and the first year that Prim's name would be entered for the lethal possibility of being picked to be a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. She had had a nightmare last night, waking up screaming. Katniss and I rushed to her aid, Katniss holding her close and me stroking her hair reassuringly. I had gone into the poor excuse of a living area where Katniss kept her hunting gear and gathered in together for her, lightly humming along to our lullaby:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Hearing the door to the bedroom close, I turned to face my sister, handing over her boots and jacket. Her bow and arrow lay in the woods. She showed me once, when she took me out with Gale and she, hunting. She felt it was important that I know how to shoot in case anything happen and she couldn't hunt. Quietly, she slipped into the clothing. Staring into the blazing fire, I whispered, "She's scared to death."

Katniss looked up at me and smirking, began lacing her boots. "You got that right."

We were silent for a moment. "What if she gets picked?"

Katniss stood, saying, "Come on, what are the odds? You've been in the system for a year longer than me and you have gotten picked, I haven't gotten picked. It won't happen."

Shaking my head, I come back to the present. Katniss is done braiding my hair and I run my hands down the front of the skirt of the dress I had borrowed from my mother. It was long and grey, nothing special. Turning to Prim, I offered a hopefully reassuring smile and held out my hand.

"Let's go. We'll be back in no time." Prim didn't smile, but took my hand and Katniss's with the other and we walked toward the center of town like that. Prim seemed to have calm down until she saw the sign in line where they were taking blood. She pulled on our hands, trying to back away. Kneeling down, I pulled her close, making sure she looked me in the eye, "Hey, hey, it's fine. You just have to sign in. They're just gonna take a little bit of blood.

With tear filled eyes, she asked, "Will it hurt?"

I looked up at Katniss and her eyes were filled with concern.

Looking back at Prim, I whispered, "Just a little bit, okay?"

Katniss kneeled down beside me and reached into the pocket of her dress, "Do you wanna see what I got for you today?" She opened her palm and laying in it was a pin. "It's a mockingjay pin. When you have it, nothing bad will ever happen to you, okay? I promise." Prim nodded and Katniss put it our little sister's pocket.

Standing up, I pushed Prim forward toward the line, "Now, go get in line. After we're signed in, we come and find you."

Katniss started to move to line up too, but I pulled her arm back and whispered, "Keep an eye on her, okay? I don't want her getting more freaked out."

"Course." Katniss answered and took her place in line ahead of me. I tried to watch where the two were headed as they signed in, but there were too many heads. I didn't even blink as they signed me in and then I proceeded into the girl's half of the crowd, not seeing my sisters anywhere. Giving up, I figured I would meet up with them afterward. I zoned out Effie Trinket with her white face, garish green make up and white hair curled into complicated swirls.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says, enthusiastically into the microphone in her obviously Capitol voice. "Ladies first!"

She reached into a glass bowl holding the names of all of District 12's girls. After perousing the sheets of paper, she yanked one out. I wasn't worried. Walking back over to the microphone, she opened the slip of paper and read, "Primrose Everdeen."

No. My breathing stops. No. My heart is beating uncontrollably. No, not my little sister. Looking around the crowd, I saw movement, Prim walking towards the front. Then another brunette head, following in suit. _No, Katniss, No._ Shoving with all my might, I broke from the crowd, running after Katniss, screaming, "NO!"

I grabbed her arm roughly, pushing her out of the way, only to be grabbed by the Peace Keepers, watching my little Prim walking to her death.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream, pulling free of the white suits. "I volunteer as tribute." Everybody's eyes were on me.

"_What are you doing?"_ Katniss hisses at me. Turning, I look back at her. Her voice was harsh but her eyes were at the brink of raining tears.

Pulling my sister close, I touch our foreheads. "You take care of them, Katniss. Make sure they don't starve. I won't worry if you're here."

"But—" Katniss starts.

"_No._" I say firmly. I turn and pick up Prim and hand her over to Katniss. Prim was now screaming and I had to close my eyes to not break down crying with her.

"Come, come, dear. Come to the stage." I look up at Effie and wipe my eyes, making my way up the stone stairs. When I reached Effie's side, she spoke into the microphone. "What is your name?"

"Tina—I mean, Valentina Everdeen."

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, Primrose is your sister."

"Yes." I answer quietly.

"Ah," she says, "Well, everyone give a big applause for Valentina Everdeen, the first volunteer from District 12."No one clapped. Clearing her throat she said, "And now for the gentlemen!" She reached in the glass bowl again and read out, "Peeta Mellark." The name sounded familiar and as he moved forward I recognized him. He was the baker's son. The boy who saved our lives. He made his way up the steps. "Any volunteers? No?" Why would there be? "Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for our District 12 tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Valentina Everdeen!" They did not applaud, but instead, raised their three middle fingers and held them out palm first. They were saying goodbye. With that Peeta and I were taken quickly into the Justice Building that stood behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :) You're all very sweet. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For some reason, I didn't cry. When I was alone, I mean. The Peace Keepers had led Peeta and I to separate rooms within the Justice Building. This was all customary. Three minutes to say goodbyes, possibly the last words you would ever speak to your family. I fully expected to break down in sobs when I reached the room, but oddly I didn't. I knew I couldn't. Crying meant that I was giving up, welcoming the death sentence I'd received. I turned at the sound of the door opening and standing there were my mother, Katniss and Prim.

My sisters rushed at me, embracing me tightly while my mother stood back in what seemed like a trance. I could feel the sobs racking my little sister's body and the convulsions of Katniss's attempt at keeping the tears in.

"You stupid girl. _You're. So. Stupid."_ Katniss whispered fiercely.

Shakily, I chuckled, "I know, I know."

She pulled back and grabbed my face, looking me in the eyes. "You can win this. I know it. It will be hard, but I've taught you everything I know. You're just as good a shooter as I am. Whatever you do, find a bow and arrows." She swallowed more tears down. "You have to come back to us. We can't lose you too." I close my eyes, remembering our father who had died in a mine explosion. As I looked over at my mother, I saw the familiar look of her pulling within herself. Just like when Dad died.

I looked back at my sister. "I will. I'll win for you both." I kneeled down to Prim. "You hear that? I'll be back soon, I promise."

Sobbing, Prim nodded her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the mockingjay pin. Gasping through sobs, she said, "It will keep you safe."

I took the pin and pulled her close, whispering. "Thank you."

Swiftly, I moved over to my mother, shaking her shoulders. "Look at me. You can't disappear again. You can't. These girls need you. Promise me that you'll be okay, no matter what happens."

She nodded silently. I pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine."

Suddenly a Peace Keeper came in saying, "Time's up." And began pulling my family away.

"No, wait!" Katniss screamed, and a new river of tears ran down Prim's cheeks.

"I love you!" I yelled, as they retreated. "I'll be fine! I love—," the door shut. "you."

Three minutes for the ones you love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I moved numbly from the Justice Building, into a car, which took us to a train. As we boarded, Peeta and I were taken to a lush and beautiful passenger car, where we sat with Effie, as she spoke of the great honor we had for serving as tribute. Honor. Honor the dead. It was a game. There was no honor in it. We are simply entertainment for the Capitol citizens. I didn't even notice her leave; I was so deep within myself.

"—Look, I understand if you don't want to talk, but I really think we could use this guy's help."

Slowly, I looked over at Peeta and said, "What?"

"Haymitch. He can help us." He says, looking at me strangely. Probably thinks I'm an idiot. But why do I care what he thinks? I don't know. But I do. For the first time in years, I actually look at Peeta Mellark. He has a strong jawline, tanned skin and golden hair slicked back. Probably for the occasion. But what I noticed the most were his eyes. They were kind, warm brown eyes. There was no killer behind them and they didn't belong here on the way to this death match. But which one of us does?

"Oh." I said, quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

No. "Yes."

"You sure? I mean, I understand if you're scared. You don't have to lie to me." Slowly, he reached his hand over to mine and clasped it, tightly. For some reason I didn't pull away. I could hear Katniss in my head, scolding me, but I didn't care.

"I-," I started, but was interrupted by the whooshing sound of the doors.

"WHOA!" Standing there was a blonde haired, middle-aged man who wore the cologne of alcohol on his skin. "Didn't know they sent me a couple. That'll be interesting."

Quickly, I pulled my hand away. "We're not a couple."

Haymitch put his hands up in front of his body. "Sorry, princess. My mistake." He moved towards the bottle containing various bottles of liquor and poured a generous amount into a glass. Lifting a tin top, he looked into the jar. Slowly, he looked over at us, eyes unfocused. "Where's the ice?"

I was speechless and it seemed, so was Peeta. He stuttered out, "I don't know."

Haymitch sighed, putting down the top and moved to sit across from us, taking a large gulp of his beverage.

Peeta put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and said, "So where do we start?"

Scrunching up his face, Haymitch exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on for just… a second. Normally, you tributes aren't so… eager."

"Well, you're supposed to teach us how to do this." Peeta said.

"You wanna know how to do this? Okay, well, first step, become comfortable with the idea of your imminent death."

"If you're so convinced that we're going to die, then why are you here?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

His eyes slid over to me. "Feisty. I like it. Won't get you many sponsors, but I like it."

I stood, outraged. "Well, what's the point?! I didn't come here to die! I came here to win! And you're saying I don't have a chance!"

"Calm down, sweet cheeks. If you gave a chance to get to the second part, your panties wouldn't be in a twist." I blushed in anger. "My big question is, if you're so willing to win, then answer me this: Are you ready to kill him?" He said, motioning with his head towards Peeta. "And are _you_ willing to do the same?"

Peeta and I looked at each other and for some reason I saw the look of resignation in his eyes. He knew that I had to win and he was willing to die for me. But was I willing to kill him when the time came? I don't want to kill Peeta. He doesn't deserve to die. Turning to glare at Haymitch, I quickly moved toward the direction of my bedroom, leaving the two and the prospect of murder behind. As I slammed the door behind me, I finally let go and the tears I had been holding back for so long, finally were let free. Sinking to the floor, I sobbed harder than I ever had before.


End file.
